


Now and till the end of the time

by InDrain



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: One married family, Touma loves and treasures them more than the world, birthday fic, ŹOOĻ are one family, ŹOOĻ love their leader to the moon as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: "If you can go back in time Inumaru-san, Would you attempt to save NO_MAD once more?" By then, a stern gaze was fixated on Touma."NO_MAD.." Touma repeated once again. Clearly, This was set up with real intention to rise some gossip about ŹOOĻ, his silence now would just help them succeeding in doing so."No." Touma denied with simple one word.Alt/Touma's birthday fic!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Now and till the end of the time

"And now for the last question of the day." The MC announced happily while he managed to draw a well-maintened business smile on his face. His orbs were going back and forth between the presented guests and ŹOOĻ's leader. "Inumaru-san, first, Can you answer this question with all honesty?"

Touma's full attention was captured with those words. He gad been given the whole manuscript beforehand, yet his mind failed to remember any questions which would require them asking him this.

Honesty? Why would he lie about normal typical things? Or was it just something the MC decided to mess with him through, to get a better reaction for the viewers? Was his answers this flatly boring that they would need to resort to such a cheap trick. .

Touma silently nodded instead of giving any sort of vocal answer. 

Pleased with the answer, the business smile started to drop slowly. "If you can go back in time Inumaru-san, Would you attempt to save NO_MAD once more?" By then, a stern gaze was fixated on Touma. 

"NO_MAD?" 

Why would their name come now...Didn't Ryo make sure all talk of his previous group was prohibited..this wasn't even one of the written questions..

"NO_MAD.." Touma repeated once again. Clearly, This was set up with real intention to rise some gossip about ŹOOĻ, his silence now would just help them succeeding in doing so.

"No." Touma denied with simple one word.

"Oh, this was an unexpected straightforward answer. It's as if Inumaru-san _disliked_ being with his past teammates."

"....That's not it. But we had reached a bad end. No matter how much I would try, it was already over." A calm sigh escaped Touma's lips before he spoke up again. "However, I got to meet Haru, Mina and Tora because of this end." 

"Does this imply that Inumaru-san prefers ŹOOĻ's members over NO_MAD's?"

"You just said it would be the last question yet you are now asking another one? I thought honesty was supposed to be a two way thing." Touma snickered to himself. 

_'This was a very Mina answer.'_ His mind wasted no time in picturing his partner's usual smile if he was here with him at this moment. 

"haha, that's true. My sincere apologises and Thank you for sparing us some time on your precious birthday, Inumaru Touma-san. It was a very enjoyable time. We heartily wish you a happy birthday." The MC bowed slightly at him while Touma in return nodded softly and flashed the guests his bright grin before the credits began to roll in. 

With aimless steps, Touma was walking around the town. Having to work even on his own birthday wasn't something he didn't expect. After all, they are now a well known idols and have thousands fans who dearly love them and want to share all moments with.

That's why the other three made sure to wish him a happy birthday the last night because they wanted to be the very first ones to do so

Even at the cost of his said birthday not even starting yet.

A laugh escaped Touma's tight lips and his right hand reached for the small device in his pocket. 

His fingertips went for the group call of the only three in his favourite contacts.

And instantly after pressing to call-

_"Touma you finished already!"_ Haruka's weary voice greeted. 

_"Huh, Haruka why do you sound as if you were running a marathon?"_

_"Shut up, idiot Tora- WHOA!"_ His words was cut and a crashing sound came in to the other two instead. 

"Oi..Haru, are you okay?!" Touma's concerned tone interfered.

_"I just tripped on few balloons."_ Haruka assured after he managed to regain his composure back.

_"And I am the idiot one."_ Torao retorted with a cranky snicker.

Just then the third line was at last picked up. _"Ara are, you two are still fighting instead of getting done with your tasks even though we are late."_

_"We weren't."_ Haruka and Torao denied at the same time. 

_"I got a bottle of every one of my favourite since I didn't know what Touma likes the most. I am nearly_ _finished on my end."_ Torao added. 

_"Why would you think Touma would like any of your favourite wine?"_

_"I got a great taste."_

_"Who says?"_

_"Surely not the one who can't even drink."_

_"Isumi-san, what about your end?"_ Minami interrupted the useless quarrel before it dragged on. 

_"As for me,"_ Haruka started proudly before his voice began to lose it bit by bit. _"I have still got a lot to do, actually..I need some help."_

"I'm already finished with today's work, I can go-" 

Touma's words were cut off immediately. 

_"I will come then as soon as I'm done with all payments procedures, here."_ Torao offered in Touma's place. 

_"Don't be late."_

_"I'm never late."_

_"You are always late."_

_"Isumi-san, Mido-san, I would appreciate if we save this for later."_ Minami's voice came across as more of an order than simple request. 

_"Ah yeah."_ The two replied in unison. 

_"Unfortunately, It will take me a while before I can come back, as well. There was some mistake and they messed the lyrics on the cake, totally, therefore they will need some time before they could be able to fix everything to an acceptable state. Inumaru-san I am sorry you will have to wait some more."_

"Oh no! It's okay! you guys are doing a lot already."

_"We will see you soon."_ Once the three answered together, the line was cut entirely.

"Guess they are really busy with the preparations.." Touma said to no one but himself. 

And with a mind disconnected from the present, His feet were no longer taking any further steps but coming to a halt on their own as Touma was engrossed in his groupmates's conversations. 

But now that he was back to be on his own again, his eyes looked up to find out where his current whereabouts in order to call it a day and return home. 

However, the sight of the stage where NO_MAD had their last live, invaded his sight. 

What a nostalgic sight. The abandoned memories were attempting but failing to come back to his mind. 

They had their happy times as well as their sad times. There was nothing left to regret anymore. The promise of reaching the top at the beginning, the hurtful farewells at the end, it all end.

Without sparing any last look, Touma turned on his heels to leave. Despite a lone thought jarring his mind.

_...Will the time come when ŹOOĻ will have to go through the same path..._

The moment Touma entered his quiet house, he went straight ahead to his bedroom and laid at once on the bed.

He was neither lacking any sleep nor tired in the slightest yet his conscious managed to slip away in the span of few minutes. 

It was the result of an invading past making its way through with any means.

_"You have the talent, You definitely should be an idol! We can even start together! Ah what about calling it NO_MAD!!"_

_"It's our first live. That was a lot of fun!!"_

_"Did y'all notice how many came to watch us this time? We will definitely make it big."_

_"Touma it's your birthday today, right? Let's all go to celebrate instead of practising all day. We will be busy with work the coming years, this is our only chance, hehe."_

_"..today didn't quite go as planned, we will have to make up for it the next time."_

_"I saw some empty seats .."_

_"We keep on losing more fans."_

_"Our time has passed, Touma... We've done enough already."_

_"Touma. I'm... actually thinking of quitting."_

The constant ringing of Touma's phone forced his eyes to jolt open and free him from this dreamless sleep. 

Retrieving the small device he noticed three similar messages and few missed calls.

_**Haru :** _touuuma come to Torao's house already!

**_Mina :_ **Inumaru-san I'm sorry again for being so late, we all are ready and waiting for your presence in Mido-san's house.

**_Tora :_ **Touma if you don't come here in the next thirty minutes, we are done.

**_Mina :_ **Mido-san you aren't married. 

**_Haru :_** ignore this idiot and just come here as soon as you get our messages.

An authentic smile crept on Touma's features and with quick strides he was out of his place and in the street stopping a cab and hurrying the driver to Torao's address. Which took less than fifteen minutes. 

Upon reaching the extravagant neighbourhood, Touma walked to a certain residence which had its doors wide open and revealing the sight of three idols waiting impatiently. 

When his eyes fell on them, pictures of their first days flowed through his mind. Despite being together for a short while, they have gone through a lot of painful times. 

They struggled to survive. They got closer. They opened up to one another. They treasured each other. They vowed to protect ŹOOĻ. 

They became his everything. .

The moment the three pair of eyes spotted Touma, 

"HAPPY BIRTH-"

But, a sudden pair of arms enveloped the three in a warm, strong embrace which resulted in them stopping midway. 

"fufu, someone is unexpectedly sentimental, today." Minami was the first to break the silence.

"H-hey Touma stop! I can't get enough a-air!" There was a faint red spreading across Haruka's face as he looked away. 

"Hmph, if this your way of apologising for being late then, you are forgiven." 

"Haha.." Touma's body was slowly but noticeably shaking. "..thank you."

**_"..You guys are the best..Now and till the end of the time."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> BELATED BIRTHDAY BIRTHDAY TO TOUMA BUT HE DESERVES THE WHOLE WORLD!!  
> Also, thank you for reading so far!!


End file.
